Changing
by Panra
Summary: My takes on how Buffy is brought back. Follow up to Watching. This one is more of the BTVS cast unlikely Watching, R/R


Changing  
  
Part two of The Resurrection Series  
  
By: Emmy  
  
Follow up to Watching  
  
Disclaimer: I don not own Btvs, Joss Whedon does  
  
  
  
Part 2: Changing  
  
" Do you not understand what this has brought upon earth?" the young teen asked. The powers that be just stood there annoyed. " Child, you are merely a witch. You are lucky to have seen us, but I am growing tired of your talk. Why have you come here?" the brother asked. The young girl grasped her fists then sighed.  
  
" The slayers death has brought horrible tragedy to the mortal realm. The other slayer is locked up in a cell and the next won't be triggered till that one is dead. You know that. Vampires have already grown in population, by at least 3% and it's only been a week since the last slayers death" the girl said.  
  
" How is this are problem?" the brother asked. The girl yanked her hair in aggravation. " DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?" she yelled. She let go of her hair then sighed. " Look, what I'm asking of you is to fold time. I being the only one who remembers so I can be there before the slayer is killed and stop the key from being.mutated?" the young girl asked. The sister looked at the brother.  
  
" If we fold time so you are there just before the blood of the key is spilled, Glorificus may win" the sister said. The girl shook her head. " No! The slayer was killing the Glory when the key's blood.whatever you call it. I will be there to make sure it does not. Think of all the people saved? If the slayer kills Glory and survives the vampire population will stay down. Just like it has for the last five years" the girl said.  
  
" Fine, we will fold time to just before the portal is open. Five minutes before should do well. We will also transport you there. We are finished" the brother said waving his hand. Instantly the girl was standing in the middle of a battle zone. A vampire rushed past her towards where the key was being held.  
  
A hand grabbed her shoulder and she was yanked around. A middle-aged man and mid twenty's boy and girl were looking at her. " Where did you come from?" the middle aged man asked. She looked at them then yanked away and levitated. She flew up towards where the vampire had gone. " Whoa! Can Willow do that too?" the young girl asked.  
  
The girl dropped on to the platform and watched as the vampire was pushed off the platform. " Hey! Gramps" she yelled. He turned and sighed. " More distractions, I am rather busy" he said. The girl grinned then her eyes turned pitch black. The old man began to levitate then was dropped off the platform. Her eyes turned to normal. Then she rushed towards Dawn.  
  
She made sure the girl had not been cut then sighed in relief. She began to untie Dawn then took her hand and pulled her towards the stairs. She then got her grip tighter on the Dawn then began to levitate to the ground, Dawn with her. When she reached the ground she pushed Dawn into the middle aged man's arms then began to walk towards the Doc. She looked down at him then pulled out a vial. She poured the liquid on the unconscious demon and watched him turn into a demon bon-fire. When he turned to ash she spit on his remains then turned to the group that was all hugging each other.  
  
The middle aged man looked at her and let go of Dawn. " Who are you? You just appeared out of nowhere" he asked. She outstretched a hand and smiled. " A Wicca, call me Chel. You are the slayer's watcher correct?" she asked. Giles nodded. " The reason I seemed to appear out of nowhere is very simple. I folded time to come help you. Well, I didn't but the powers that be did. If I had not, the portal would have been open and the slayer would have died. Which one of you is the slayer. You?" Chel asked pointing to Anya.  
  
" Oh no, I'm a vengeance demon" Anya said. Xander put his arm around her. " Ex-vengeance demon, she means" Xander said. Buffy came towards them. She saw Dawn then ran towards her. "You.your okay" Buffy said. Dawn ran into Buffy's arms crying. Buffy began to stroke her hair. " That's the slayer?" Chel asked pointing to Buffy. Giles nodded. "THAT'S the SLAYER?" Chel asked shocked.  
  
Buffy looked at her then at Giles. " Giles, I can't kill Ben. Don't ask me to" Buffy said. Giles leaned down to her. " I would never" Giles said. Buffy looked at Dawn then said "Lets Go home". All of the group began to head towards Spike, who at the moment was unconscious. Buffy leaned down to him and put him over her shoulder. " I owe you a lot Spike" she said walking. Chel stood beside Giles, who was not following the others.  
  
" You should go with them, they might want to get to know you, Chel. I don't need to, I already do" Giles said. " How long did it take you to figure out who I was?" she asked. Giles put his arms around her protectively. " Not long" Giles said. " Uncle Rupert, your going to kill Glory aren't you?" Chel asked. Giles nodded. Chel sighed. " I'm going to help you too" Chel said. Giles nodded walking towards Ben's wounded corpse.  
  
At the summers home everyone was hugging and talking. Even Spike was enjoying himself. Willow had bought a cake too. " So where did Giles go you think? And what about that girl. I mean she was neat, like you Will. All 'I'm a Witch Bitch from hell, don't mess with me' Except she could fly" Xander said. " I think she would probably be able to turn a hamster into a human unlike some people" Anya said. Willow raised an eyebrow. " You try it Anya, it's not easy" Willow growled. Anya stood up and walked over to the hamster cage, which had been brought to the summers home to celebrate also. She took two blankets and threw one at Xander's head. " Don't take that off till I tell ya" she ordered. He obeyed at put the blanket over his head so he could not see. She turned to Spike, " I don't care about you. But Amy might here" she said throwing it at him. Spike grabbed it then threw it back at her then walked to the kitchen. Anya shrugged then sat on the floor.  
  
She closed her eyes and began to meditate. Then she began to chant the departure spell. With that Amy suddenly appeared in front of them, deratted. Willow's eyes were huge at what Anya had done. Anya handed Amy a blanket then pointed up stairs. " You can use some of Buffy's clothes" Anya said. Buffy raised an eyebrow then nodded to Amy. Amy headed up the stairs. " How did you do that with out the ingredients?" Willow asked.  
  
" Simple. Hecate owed me a favor. Some farmer disobeyed her and Hecate is kinda.lazy. So she made me turn him into a seahorse" Anya explained. " Why a seahorse?" Tara asked. Anya turned to her then smiled. " Seahorse males give birth, not females" Anya explained. Tara shook her head.  
  
Spike poked his head back threw the doorway, " Can I come in now?" Spike asked. Buffy turned to him and smiled. " Yes Spike" Buffy said. Spike walked in threw the kitchen. " Oh ya, your watcher's about to knock. Saw him walkin' up" Spike informed. Amy walked down the steps in Buffy's sweatpants and a pink tee-shirt that read "Girl Power". She went over towards Anya and sat down beside her. Buffy ran to the door and let Giles and Chel inside.  
  
" Hey it's dad" Buffy said hugging him. Giles smiled and hugged her back. " And a new younger girlfriend?" Buffy asked looking at Chel. " Oh that's Super Witch, much more cool then Willow" Anya told Buffy. Chel outstretched a hand. " She's the girl that saved me from demon guy" Dawn said looking at Chel. Dawn ran into Chel's arms hugging her. Chel looked taken back for a second then patted Dawn's back.  
  
" Buffy this is Chelsea, my sisters daughter" Giles said. Buffy turned to him. " You have a sister?" Buffy asked. Chel looked up at Buffy. " Had" Chel said. Buffy's smile grew into a frown. " I'm sorry" Buffy said. Chel put her hand up. " Don't worry about it. That was along time ago, she only lived for three days after I was born" Chel said. Giles kinda looked at her.  
  
Anya looked at the girl then held up her plate. " Want some cake?" Anya offered. Xander smiled and grabbed Anya's waist and pulled her into his lap. " Oh did we forget to mention something?" Xander asked. Xander pulled out the ring box and placed it in Anya's hand, then closed it tightly. Anya's eyes watered up then she looked up at everyone else. " We're getting married" Anya told them. Everyone's eyes got wide and Xander smiled then kissed Anya.  
  
The End, for now 


End file.
